simpleflipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minus World
The Group Minus World is a group of Nintendo YouTubers, consisting of SimpleFlips, Nathaniel Bandy, Charriii5, SMG4, Hobo Bros, Nicobbq, SwankyBox, DPadGamer, TetraBitGaming, and Nintendrew. Their biggest goal is to make good content for their fans. History Each person in Minus World has had a history of their own before joining: SimpleFlips SimpleFlips is a speedrunner who accidentally became a memelord in the Nintendo community when Vinesauce Joel played a ROM Hack of Super Mario 64, entitled Super Ultra Kaizo Memeio Road 128 Stars Extreme Edition Revenge Release, in which every sign was replaced with a simple three-word sentence: "Shoutouts to SimpleFlips." He is also popular from his YouTube video I've got a better idea. Nathaniel Bandy Nathaniel Bandy is a YouTuber who makes various different things relating to Nintendo, like top tens, NB Originals, the TRIGGERED series, streams, the Backwards series, and basically whatever he feels like doing. In the Nintendo community, he is known as "Nathaniel Scuttlebug Paragoomba Bandy." He also hates Pink Gold Peach with a passion. Charriii5 Charriii5 is very similar to Nathaniel Bandy because he likes to do basically whatever he wants. His most popular series, however, is his "Everything Wrong With" series, based off of CinemaSins' series by the same name. He is also an artist and drew Nathaniel Bandy's avatar. SMG4/Hobo Bros The Hobo Bros are two brothers (SMG4 & Kevin) who work together on both SMG4's original channel (for animation) and the Hobo Bros channel (for lets plays). Even though they are two different people, you could basically consider them as one singular member of Minus World. Nicobbq Nicobbq is a content creator who likes to produce commentaries based on various different games, mostly Nintendo. He tries to make his videos very nicely edited and produced, and only occasionally memey. His most popular series is his "NOT A" series. SwankyBox SwankyBox is a theorist as well as a writer. His theory videos are his most popular series, and his alone. He also released a book called The YouTuber Journey for people who aspire to become YouTubers themselves. DPadGamer DPadGamer makes videos exposing glitches and easter eggs in video games, with the majority of them in 3D games. He likes all things behind the scenes in video games. Nintendrew Nintendrew is a collector of Nintendo stuff and also holds the award for the most clever name. He reviews different items and collector's items for his YouTube channel. TetraBitGaming TetraBitGaming likes to do stuff based on bits. He has series such as Lost Bits, Mystery Bit, and more. These series mostly talk about secrets in video games and other such things. Unofficial members Unofficial members are people who have collaborated with Minus World but are not officially a member, or are just people whom fans think should be a member. TJ "Henry" Yoshi TJ "Henry" Yoshi (also known as TJ / Henry Yoshi) is a streamer and memer. He is in a few of the YouTubers vs 1 Speedrunner videos on Hobo Bros. He is mostly known for his comment "An a press is an a-press. You can't say it's only half." Kaze Emanuar A genius coder regarding assembly and a known modder of Super Mario 64; Kaze is a person that many people think would benefit Minus World. Links Minus World Members' Channels Nintendrew TetraBitGaming Nathaniel Bandy Nicobbq Hobo Bros SMG4 SimpleFlips SwankyBox Charriii5 DPadGamer Category:Groups Category:Beer pals Category:Featured Pages